


A One Time Thing

by Goatboyalex



Category: South Park
Genre: College AU, M/M, One Shot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatboyalex/pseuds/Goatboyalex
Summary: Tweek asks Craig about a threesome, what Craig doesn't expect is for the person his boyfriend is inviting is to be Kenny McCormick.His roommate and best friend.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: It Gets Better Collection





	A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend, out of boredom, it's not really canon to It Gets Better.
> 
> It can be if you want, but for the most part, nah. I feel like if it was canon, there would be way too much future sexual tension between Kenny and Craig.  
> This is mostly just for fun, so enjoy!! I had fun writing it, haha.

Tweek and Kenny had been hanging out recently. I wasn’t worried of course, I trusted Tweek, and Kenny was one of my best friends.   
The only thing that had me worried was when Tweek asked me if we wanted to try a threesome with Kenny.   
He was so nervous about it, I barely even understood what he was asking at first. He told me he wasn’t interested in Kenny, and assured me nothing weird was happening, but just was curious about trying that. He said he promised he wasn’t cheating, or wanted to, and this was all just something he wanted to try with me. I believed him, since he’s not even somebody to cheat anyways.   
But Kenny? One of my best friends? I wasn’t really expecting that. But at least it wasn’t Cartman..or Stan… I told him I didn’t really know how to feel about this, so Tweek said I could take my time thinking about it.   
Kenny even reassured me it’s okay if I didn’t want to. I mean, Kenny was good looking. Since we’re roommates, I’ve seen him without a shirt or pants a few times. It wasn’t that he was unattractive or anything, I just wasn’t sure at first if I wanted to show myself to anyone new.   
I took some time to think about it, and told Tweek and Kenny I was down. This was a one time thing and Kenny wouldn’t speak of it again.   
I was just getting ready for this whole thing. I was wearing one of my nasa T-shirts and shorts that were easy to take off. I showered earlier and Kenny and I were in our room waiting for Tweek.   
“Hey Craig, if you wanna back out at any time it’s okay.” Kenny sat down next to me, and put a hand on my thigh.   
Dude, this was just a threesome. He’s not my other boyfriend or anything.   
“I’ll be fine. If I really need to stop I’ll say stop.” I sighed, and played with the flaps on my chullo.   
“You..got checked right? I don’t want any diseases.” I spoke bluntly to Kenny.   
“Yes, I did. I’m clean. And if you want me to use a condom I can.”  
“See what Tweek thinks.”  
I heard the front door open and close, and saw my vibrating blonde boyfriend come into our dorm room.   
“Agh— hey guys!”   
I got up and Tweek and I kissed each other, it was a small greeting gesture we started doing after we started dating. I led Tweek to my bed, and sat back down with Kenny.   
“Hey.” Kenny said to Tweek.   
I wasn’t really sure how to start this.  
“Hey, Ken, you should turn on some music or something.” I turned to him, and he nodded.   
Kenny turned on some soft music in the background. It was different from the stuff me and Tweek usually listened to, but also fine for the setting.   
“You guys ready?” Kenny asked, touching my thigh and Tweek’s.   
I nodded, and Tweek replied yes.   
“I don’t know what to do first— agh—oh god..what if I’m bad at this.” Tweek worried.   
“It’s gonna be okay, just..it’ll be like normal..but with one more person who won’t judge you.” I replied.   
“Tweek, it’s gonna be okay. If you want me to leave at any time, I can. But like Craig said, I won’t judge you.”   
“I..I don’t know how to start this— AGH..it sounded so much easier as an idea!” Tweek put his head in his hands, I moved his arms away from his face, and kissed his forehead.   
“You guys should start with kissing each other. “ Kenny replied, leaning back on the bed and giving us room.   
“Yeah, Tweek, just..focus on me for now.” I rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs, and he smiled.   
“Okay..I can do that.”   
I leaned in and kissed Tweek, he wrapped his arms around me. We began to make out, a bit awkwardly at first since we were being watched, but I think we both just started to ignore Kenny’s presence.   
I pushed Tweek down on the bed below me, and ran my hands down his body. I pulled away from kissing him, and unbuttoned his shirt. I gave him a look, and he nodded.   
“I love you.” I kissed his forehead.   
“I love you too.”   
“I love you more~,” Kenny teased. I almost forgot he was there, I shot him a glare and rolled my eyes.   
“You guys are doing great, by the way.”   
“Thanks.” I sarcastically replied.  
I kissed Tweek’s neck, and he started making his cute noises, which only fueled me more. I moved my hands down to his underwear, and began to feel him. He was already hard from kissing, which was nice. Tweek helped me take off his underwear. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and started to gently jack him off.   
“Nice.” I heard Kenny say.  
“NGH— Kenny..come here..” Tweek called out to Kenny, and he sat up to readjust himself.   
Tweek kissed Kenny, with just about no hesitation, and I was kind of surprised by that for some reason. I stopped jacking Tweek off and just ended up staring at them. They pulled away, and Kenny looked at me.   
“Are you jealous?” He asked, before kissing me. I wanted to push him away at first, but I didn’t. His lips weren’t as nice to kiss as Tweek’s, but maybe it’s because I was in love with Tweek, and not with Kenny.   
“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years, dude.” Kenny said to me.  
“..I can’t really say the same.” I replied, dumbfounded.  
I looked over at Tweek, who was touching himself. He smiled at me, and did a hand motion telling me to continue.   
I looked back at Kenny, into his blue eyes, and kissed him again. It was weird. I didn’t love him or anything, but he had a comfortable aura to him or something; I just felt comfortable kissing him.   
I felt Tweek’s hands on my body, he decided to move behind me and kiss the back of my neck. Fuck, this was starting to feel really good. I let out a moan while kissing Kenny, and he pulled away and snickered.   
“Wow wait— is Craig the bottom here?”   
“We switch a lot, but he likes to bottom.” Tweek laughed.  
“Oh my god, shut up—“ I covered my face.  
“It’s okay, that’s kind of cute. I just didn’t expect it.”   
I felt Tweek’s hands trying to lift my shirt, I took it off for him, and threw it on the floor. I did them both a favor and just took off my pants now.  
“I always knew you were packing something, goddamn.” Kenny stared at my dick, my cheeks felt hot. I put my hands in front of my crotch to hide myself.   
“How the fuck would you know that?”   
“When you got dressed, I just..accidentally looked once..” Kenny snickered, and took off his clothes too. I guess he didn’t want to feel out of place.   
Now I really don’t know where to go from here.   
“Creep.” I muttered, Tweek giggled behind me.   
“You’re cute, you’re never this embarrassed with me.”   
“It’s because I trust and love you.” I replied to Tweek, holding his hands.   
“You guys are so gay...and perfect for each other. I’m glad you guys got back together.” Kenny smiled.   
“I’m glad too.” I turned around and kissed Tweek.  
“Hey, don’t leave me out of this!” Kenny laughed, and tried to break us apart.   
“I don’t know where to go from here, nghh..what do you think?” Tweek asked me and Kenny. I shrugged.   
“Well, if Craig’s the bottom, why don’t we work on him?”  
Oh god..what did I sign up for? I mean, that sounds kind of hot, but at the same time worries me. I’ve just never done something like this before.  
“Agh— Craig, if it becomes too much you can tell us to stop.” Tweek kissed my forehead, and laid me down on my back.   
Tweek spread my legs out a bit, and kissed my thighs. I loved when he did that. Kenny gently grabbed my cock, and kissed me. We began to make out as he jacked me off. Fuck, this actually felt really good. My breathing was starting to get heavier, and I couldn’t help but moan in Kenny’s mouth as we kissed. I think he liked it, because whenever I moaned he would go faster.   
“Are you liking this?” Kenny asked me, biting his lip.   
“Hhnn..yeah..I am..” I closed my eyes, and tried to hide my face.   
“No, don’t hide your pretty face.”   
Kenny moved my hands, and I looked him in the eyes.   
“I really didn’t realize you were so submissive.” Kenny smirked.   
“Oh god— Craig, you look like you’re gonna cry! Oh god!” Tweek stopped kissing my thighs and looked at me.   
“No- I’m okay, it’s just a lot to handle. But I like it.” My face felt hot, and I wanted to hide it again, but Kenny was holding my wrists down.   
“Holy shit Tweek, you just destroyed his thighs.” Kenny looked down at my thighs.  
I looked down too, they were covered in hickeys. It was hot, but looks like I’m not going to the gym anytime soon. If Cartman saw me like this, all he’d do is rip on me. No, I’m not gonna think of Cartman right now, that would kill my boner. Fuck that.   
Tweek just giggled and continued to kiss my thighs some more.   
“Hey Kenny, do me a favor, go get the lube,”  
“Oh, you wanna do that now?” Kenny smirked and stuck out his tongue.   
“Don’t look at me like that, we’re gonna get there eventually...so why not be prepared, asshole.” I rolled my eyes playfully.   
Kenny walked to the bathroom, and passed the lube bottle to Tweek.   
“Is this okay Craig? If it agh— is too much pressure on you or anything we can stop.”  
“No, don’t. Don’t stop. That’s the last thing I want right now.” I replied.  
Tweek put some lube on his fingers and rubbed around my hole. My breathing became heavy again, and Kenny kissed my neck affectionately.   
“You’re cute.” Kenny whispered to me.   
“Shut..up…oh my god,” I whispered back.  
“Look at Tweek..he’s the cute one.” I pointed to Tweek, who smiled at me.   
“You’re both cute. Thank you for letting me join in on this.” Kenny smiled and kissed my lips again.   
I felt Tweek put a finger inside of me while Kenny and I were kissing, I put my arms around Kenny’s neck and moaned while kissing him again.   
Tweek stopped fingering me, and sat up.  
“I want to kiss you now, Craig..” he looked jealous.   
“Come here then, you were doing great honey.” Tweek climbed on top of me, and we kissed.   
There was so much kissing happening right now, in general there was way too much happening right now. I fucking loved it.   
Kenny sat back and watched us making out for a bit, I could tell he was watching me. I just had that feeling he was watching me, and when I opened my eyes a few times I saw him looking.   
“Craig,” Kenny called my name.   
“Hm?” I turned and Tweek and I looked at him.   
“I wanna fuck you.”   
I felt a warmth in my chest when he said that. His dick was bigger than Tweek’s, and I haven’t ever had anything bigger than Tweek.   
“I want you to fuck me too Craig. Oh god— will that even work? Can we even do that at the same time?!? OH GOD-“  
“Tweek— yes- we can.” I replied, patting his head.   
“Oh agh— also..don’t worry, while you and Kenny were kissing I was fingering myself..so I’ll be okay.”  
“That’s hot babe.” I gave him a small kiss on the nose, and he smiled back at me.   
“You guys are just..perfect together, jesus christ. It makes me jealous, I want a relationship like yours someday.”   
“You will, Kenny. You’re uh- sweet...and a good kisser.” I reached out and held onto his hands, before realizing that was a little gay and let go.   
“Yeah, I agree with Craig..NGH— you’re really nice and caring.”  
“Thank you guys.” He smiled, and looked happy we had said that.   
“Anyways, Craig, can I fuck you? While you fuck Tweek?” Kenny smirked.  
My cheeks felt warm, and I felt tempted to hide my face again.   
“Yeah, just..be gentle. You’re bigger than Tweek.”   
Tweek laid down on his side, and I laid down behind him. I lubed up my dick, and lifted his leg up a little bit so I could align my dick with his hole. I slowly began to push myself inside of Tweek.  
“Oh god Craig ahh..” Tweek moaned, and put his face in one of my pillows. I loved when Tweek did that, he could get pretty loud during sex and stuff; and as much as I fucking loved it, it was also hot watching him muffle himself.   
“Hey, if it hurts or anything just tell me, okay?” Kenny got behind me, and whispered in my ear.   
“Okay, just be gentle at first, okay? Or else I’ll be upset with you.”   
“Got it,”  
Kenny slapped my ass, I let out a surprised moan, and I could hear a muffled Tweek laugh.   
“Craig, you have a fat ass dude, like not in a bad Cartman way, just— damn dude.” Kenny slapped my ass again, I clung onto Tweek for comfort.   
“Thanks...I guess?” I replied, feeling Kenny rub himself around my hole.  
Kenny slowly pushed himself inside of me, and I could feel myself getting stretched out.  
“Fuck..god..dammit..” I bit my lip, and held onto Tweek tightly. I kept trying to thrust into Tweek, but feeling Kenny inside of me was a lot to handle.   
I reached my hand around Tweek, and held onto his dick. I began to jack him off as I heard him make his cute noises.   
Kenny began to pick up his pace. He was still being gentle, but not testing the waters anymore.  
“Does Tweek ever fuck you? You’re really tight, jesus..” Kenny mumbled behind me.  
“Yeah, just he’s not as fucking.. Big as you.. Fuck..”   
I started thrusting harder into Tweek.  
“I love you so much baby.” I kissed his neck, and he giggled softly.  
“I love you too- AGH- god.. That feels good Craig..”   
I realized I was probably hitting his spot, because when I do, his noises become more rapid.   
Cute.  
“Hey Kenny, you can go faster you know. I’m pretty relaxed with you now.”   
“Nice, I’m not gonna be gentle anymore then.”   
“Wait-”  
Kenny thrust really deep inside me, I felt my face go hot, and bit down on Tweek’s shoulder.  
“Ow- Craig- be gentle..”  
“Sorry, god.. Kenny is fucking rough.” I looked at Tweek’s shoulder, there was a very obvious bite mark.  
I didn’t mean to bite my boyfriend that hard, just goddamn. Tweek is gentle when he’s fucking me, and when I ask him to be rougher, he eases into it slowly. Kenny? Nah, he’s fucking rough all at once.  
I liked it, but it was just a lot to handle.  
Kenny began to speed up again, my thrusts started getting slower because I just couldn’t handle this all right now; but because Kenny was being so rough with me anyways, when he fucked me the pressure still caused me to thrust into Tweek.  
“Oh god- Craig.. I’m really close-”   
“It’s okay, you’re safe with me.. Cum for me baby.” I picked up the pace for him, and he came on my hands. I stuck out my tongue playfully for him, and licked it off my hand. He gave me a disgusted look, and pulled himself out of me. I felt Kenny slow down as he focused on Tweek.  
“Oh- you haven’t yet though..” Tweek noticed I hadn’t finished yet.  
“I’m slower sometimes, remember?”  
“Hey, maybe we should switch positions then, huh?” Kenny smirked, pulling out of me.  
I’m probably fucked. Literally.  
I don’t know why I think so sarcastic like this sometimes, I’m enjoying this a lot.  
Kenny pushed me down on my back, and lifted my legs up onto his shoulders.  
“Tweek. You guys should kiss again, it’s kind of hot.” Kenny looked at me, then at Tweek.  
I can get with that, I loved kissing Tweek.  
Hearing us kissing is hot though? Interesting.. And kind of weird..  
Kenny pushed himself back inside of me, and I brought my hands up to my face since I felt it getting warm again.   
“Craig.. You’re so cute like this.” Tweek whispered, before kissing my lips.  
I pulled away and put my hand over my mouth as Kenny began to fuck me hard.   
“You are cute, bottom.”   
I couldn’t help myself from moaning, this was all too much.. I leaned forward and kissed Tweek again.  
My lips were getting wet from kissing Tweek, our kisses were getting wetter, which was a good sign.   
“Oh god- Tweek!” I reached for Tweek and pulled him down to hold onto him. I heard Kenny laugh.  
“You’re a loud bottom, even cuter.” Kenny kept thrusting, and Tweek gently kissed my neck to comfort me.   
I wasn’t used to bottoming, at all. I only figured out I liked it recently. Of course I’m gonna be loud.  
“I’m really close Kenny- oh my god… oh my god…fuck..”   
Right as I felt myself cum, Tweek sat up and kissed me on the lips. I came all over my stomach.   
I was out of breath, Tweek held my hand, and Kenny put my legs down.   
“Damn Craig, look at all this. It doesn’t look like Tweek is gonna clean this up for you, so let me do it for him~.”   
Kenny licked my stomach, all the way up to my lips, and deeply kissed me, before letting me taste my own cum.  
“Oh my god, you’re so gross-” I wanted to spit it out, but I just rolled my eyes and swallowed it anyway.  
“You’re gross too.” Kenny replied, laughing.   
Tweek was laying down next to me, I rolled over and laid in his arms.   
“I’m tired..god..” I yawned.  
“Did you like doing that? I agh- wasn’t really sure you’d be okay with it at first..”  
“Yeah, just this time though..”   
I closed my eyes, and just relaxed in Tweek’s arms. I actually loved being held by him, he was soft and really warm. I always was really cold for some reason.  
Kenny tried to snuggle close to me, and I kicked him away. We were only kissy and stuff during the sex stuff, now it’s just back to normal. I don’t want to cuddle with him, I only want to cuddle with my Tweek.  
“Craig, agh- he can cuddle with us, it’s fine.” Tweek looked at me, I rolled my eyes.  
Kenny was cuddling me from behind now.

Whatever.  
This is just a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you albert for laughing with me at all my spelling errors and just general stupidity while writing this <3
> 
> and god DAMN thats a lot of words


End file.
